videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 2 Episode 24
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:02,503 --> 00:00:04,767 - Hey Joey, how'd the audition go? - Incredible! 2 00:00:04,972 --> 00:00:07,600 I met the director this time and you'll never believe who it was. 3 00:00:07,775 --> 00:00:09,970 - Who? - All right. I'll give you one hint. 4 00:00:11,045 --> 00:00:11,977 Warren Beatty. 5 00:00:14,515 --> 00:00:17,507 Yeah, there's just one thing that might be kind've a problem. 6 00:00:18,052 --> 00:00:20,282 See, I, uh, had to kiss this guy. 7 00:00:20,621 --> 00:00:22,350 'Cause he was just so darn cute. 8 00:00:23,724 --> 00:00:27,990 No, as part of the audition. See, I'm up for this part of this guy, who the main guy kisses. 9 00:00:28,229 --> 00:00:32,029 Well, hey. You're an actor, I say you just suck it up and do it. 10 00:00:36,604 --> 00:00:37,536 Or you just do it. 11 00:00:39,173 --> 00:00:40,834 I did do it, I'm a professional. 12 00:00:40,834 --> 00:00:45,834 Besides my first girlfriend was Lisa Dibertis, so I am no stranger to the mustache. 13 00:00:48,075 --> 00:00:48,905 Then what's the problem? 14 00:00:49,143 --> 00:00:51,976 See after the scene, Mr. Beatty comes up to me and says 15 00:00:52,312 --> 00:00:54,143 'good actor, bad kisser'. 16 00:00:54,882 --> 00:00:57,976 Can you believe that, me not a good kisser, 17 00:00:58,352 --> 00:01:02,254 that's like, like Mother Theresa, not a good mother. 18 00:01:04,191 --> 00:01:07,991 Well, come on, who cares what that guy thinks. What does Warren Beatty know about kissing Ooh. 19 00:01:12,991 --> 00:01:14,991 The one with Barry And Mindy's Wedding 20 00:02:00,616 --> 00:02:01,844 Hey, what did your agent say? 21 00:02:02,284 --> 00:02:06,983 Yep, this kiss thing is defiantly a problem, Mr. Beatty wants to see it again on Monday. 22 00:02:07,790 --> 00:02:09,951 Man, I gotta figure out what I'm doing wrong. 23 00:02:10,426 --> 00:02:13,224 Oh, okay, one of you girls come over here and kiss me. 24 00:02:13,495 --> 00:02:15,122 - What, forget it! - Yeah, right. 25 00:02:15,965 --> 00:02:17,899 Come on, I need your help here. 26 00:02:18,100 --> 00:02:20,728 All right. I'll do it, I kissed him before I can do it again. 27 00:02:22,004 --> 00:02:23,995 You see this, this is a friend. 28 00:02:24,440 --> 00:02:25,338 Uh-huh, let's go. 29 00:02:26,275 --> 00:02:27,765 Oh, wait I have gum. 30 00:02:29,511 --> 00:02:30,000 Okay. 31 00:02:39,154 --> 00:02:40,985 Good, very good, firm but tender. 32 00:02:41,824 --> 00:02:43,018 I'd recommend you to a friend. 33 00:02:45,427 --> 00:02:47,292 Then I don't know what it is. What's the problem? 34 00:02:47,563 --> 00:02:49,895 Joey, you know, maybe your just not used to kissing men, 35 00:02:50,132 --> 00:02:51,895 maybe you just tensed up a little, 36 00:02:52,401 --> 00:02:53,595 maybe that's what you need to work on. 37 00:02:54,470 --> 00:02:55,835 Yeah, that makes sense. 38 00:03:01,644 --> 00:03:03,077 Over my dead body! 39 00:03:07,049 --> 00:03:09,040 And I'll be using his dead body as a shield. 40 00:03:14,523 --> 00:03:17,287 Come on out, honey! I'm telling you look good! 41 00:03:17,660 --> 00:03:19,218 Tell her she looks good, tell her she looks good. 42 00:03:26,068 --> 00:03:27,330 Oh my God, 43 00:03:30,205 --> 00:03:31,763 you look so good! 44 00:03:33,575 --> 00:03:37,568 I can not believe I have to walk down the aisle in front of 200 people 45 00:03:37,880 --> 00:03:40,781 looking like something you drink when your nauseous. 46 00:03:42,051 --> 00:03:47,114 So don't, I don't see why we have to go to this thing anyway, it's your ex-fiancee's wedding. 47 00:03:47,356 --> 00:03:49,449 Because I promised Mindy I would. 48 00:03:49,625 --> 00:03:51,957 Yeah, well you promised Barry, you'd marry him. 49 00:03:54,496 --> 00:03:57,226 Look you guys, I have to go, I'm the Maid-of-Honor. 50 00:03:57,599 --> 00:03:59,692 And besides you know what I just need 51 00:03:59,902 --> 00:04:03,201 to be in a room again with these people and feel good about myself. 52 00:04:12,181 --> 00:04:15,981 Ooh-oh! Someone's wearing the same clothes they had on last night. Someone get a little action? 53 00:04:16,185 --> 00:04:19,279 - I may have. - Woo-hoo, stuud! 54 00:04:20,122 --> 00:04:22,181 - What's she look like? - Well, we haven't exactly met, 55 00:04:22,391 --> 00:04:24,586 we just stayed up all night talking on the internet. 56 00:04:26,061 --> 00:04:27,551 Woo-hoo, geeek! 57 00:04:28,697 --> 00:04:31,427 I like this girl, okay, I seriously like this girl, 58 00:04:31,867 --> 00:04:35,394 you now how sometimes I tend get a little defended and quipy... 59 00:04:35,604 --> 00:04:37,538 - Get out! - Nooo! 60 00:04:37,873 --> 00:04:41,900 Well she totally called me on it, okay. She said, 'cut it out, get real', 61 00:04:43,112 --> 00:04:43,703 and I did. 62 00:04:46,315 --> 00:04:47,179 Wow! What's that like? 63 00:04:49,451 --> 00:04:50,213 It's like this, 64 00:04:50,919 --> 00:04:52,819 me, no jokes. 65 00:04:54,390 --> 00:04:56,187 All right, stop it, you're freaking me out. 66 00:04:57,726 --> 00:04:59,921 Oh, yeah, I don't like you this way. 67 00:05:00,929 --> 00:05:04,262 - All right, I'll see you guys later. - Bye, Richard. 68 00:05:04,800 --> 00:05:05,459 Bye sweetie, 69 00:05:06,235 --> 00:05:07,964 - I love you. - I love you, too. 70 00:05:15,878 --> 00:05:17,607 I think my boyfriend ever so dreamy, 71 00:05:19,782 --> 00:05:21,215 I wonder what our wedding's gonna be like. 72 00:05:23,485 --> 00:05:25,749 What are you talking about? What wedding? 73 00:05:25,921 --> 00:05:27,548 Come on, like you never talk about that. 74 00:05:28,190 --> 00:05:30,021 Nooo! Never! 75 00:05:30,259 --> 00:05:32,124 I mean, we're living in the moment. 76 00:05:32,661 --> 00:05:36,529 God, it is so nice for once to not have to get all hung up on 'Where is this going?' 77 00:05:37,032 --> 00:05:39,091 - Afraid to ask him? - Could not be more terrified. 78 00:05:40,402 --> 00:05:42,893 Well, I think you should seriously consider the marriage thing, 79 00:05:43,338 --> 00:05:46,102 give Rachel another chance to dress up like Princess Bubble Yum. 80 00:05:50,102 --> 00:05:55,102 I was laughing at this quip leno made last night. 81 00:05:56,102 --> 00:05:59,102 I was not laughing at your dress, I love you. 82 00:06:04,480 --> 00:06:05,674 Where's Benny? 83 00:06:05,981 --> 00:06:07,312 There he is! 84 00:06:07,516 --> 00:06:09,347 Where's Benny, 85 00:06:09,785 --> 00:06:11,116 there he is. 86 00:06:13,923 --> 00:06:16,050 Awww! You know that's probably why babies learn to talk, 87 00:06:16,258 --> 00:06:17,987 so they can tell grown ups to cut it out. 88 00:06:20,596 --> 00:06:25,033 Hey, you know I got a question for ya. Just a little thing, no pressure. 89 00:06:25,234 --> 00:06:25,928 Okay. 90 00:06:27,603 --> 00:06:31,369 Did you ever, uh, like, think about the future? 91 00:06:32,174 --> 00:06:32,833 Sure I do. 92 00:06:34,477 --> 00:06:35,102 Yeah, am I in it? 93 00:06:36,545 --> 00:06:38,536 Honey, you are it. 94 00:06:40,216 --> 00:06:43,379 Oh God, you are about to get sooo lucky. 95 00:06:48,457 --> 00:06:49,219 Keep talkin'. 96 00:06:49,592 --> 00:06:53,426 Well, uh, sometimes I think about selling my practice, 97 00:06:55,397 --> 00:06:57,422 we could move to France, 98 00:06:58,467 --> 00:07:00,059 make French toast. 99 00:07:01,637 --> 00:07:05,573 Okay, so, uh, we're in France, 100 00:07:06,375 --> 00:07:07,603 we're making the toast. 101 00:07:09,612 --> 00:07:12,206 Do you see a little bassinet in the corner? 102 00:07:13,315 --> 00:07:14,111 Like a hound? 103 00:07:16,952 --> 00:07:19,921 Not a basset, a bassinet. 104 00:07:22,491 --> 00:07:24,755 You really need the bassinet? 105 00:07:25,461 --> 00:07:28,726 Well, I just think the baby would keep falling off the dog. 106 00:07:31,133 --> 00:07:33,897 Do you, uh, do you , do you not see kids in our future. 107 00:07:34,103 --> 00:07:37,300 Oh, hey, I love children, 108 00:07:38,274 --> 00:07:39,298 I have children. 109 00:07:40,376 --> 00:07:41,707 I just don't want to be 70 110 00:07:41,877 --> 00:07:45,142 when our kids go off to college, and our lives can finally start. 111 00:07:49,318 --> 00:07:53,186 Look I want you, now. 112 00:07:55,124 --> 00:07:55,886 That's Great. 113 00:07:57,293 --> 00:07:58,783 You know we don't need to talk about this now. 114 00:07:59,161 --> 00:08:02,790 Really, I mean this is, is so way, way, way, in the future, 115 00:08:03,499 --> 00:08:06,696 I'm talkin' hovercrafts and apes taking over the planet. 116 00:08:11,440 --> 00:08:13,908 Come on, Chandler, I want this part soo much. 117 00:08:15,311 --> 00:08:16,539 Just one kiss, I won't tell anyone. 118 00:08:18,080 --> 00:08:19,707 Joey, no means no! 119 00:08:25,487 --> 00:08:27,648 I'm sorry we, we don't have your sheep. 120 00:08:32,561 --> 00:08:34,188 Aww, Rach, I think you look cute 121 00:08:36,031 --> 00:08:37,555 And you, uh, you, 122 00:08:38,968 --> 00:08:41,528 - you I could eat with a spoon - Get away from me I said no! 123 00:08:45,274 --> 00:08:47,367 - Richard buzzed. He's waiting downstairs. - Oh, Richard's here. 124 00:08:48,143 --> 00:08:49,440 I should run down say bye to him 125 00:08:53,716 --> 00:08:55,047 Bye. 126 00:08:57,953 --> 00:08:59,921 So how's your date with your cyberchick going. 127 00:09:00,255 --> 00:09:01,517 Ooh, hey, what is all that? 128 00:09:01,724 --> 00:09:04,215 Oh, it's a website, it's the, uh, the Guggenheim museum. 129 00:09:04,927 --> 00:09:06,656 See, she likes art, 130 00:09:07,830 --> 00:09:09,161 and I like funny words. 131 00:09:11,333 --> 00:09:12,766 What does she mean by HH? 132 00:09:14,136 --> 00:09:16,297 It means we're holding hands. 133 00:09:18,173 --> 00:09:19,640 Are you the cutest? 134 00:09:19,842 --> 00:09:21,434 I'm afraid I might just be. 135 00:09:24,647 --> 00:09:28,310 You know, what I think is so great that you are totally into this person 136 00:09:28,484 --> 00:09:31,942 and yet for all you know she could be like 90 years old, or have two heads, 137 00:09:33,889 --> 00:09:34,753 or. It could be a guy. 138 00:09:36,625 --> 00:09:39,423 Okay, it's not a guy, all right, I know her. 139 00:09:39,728 --> 00:09:41,491 It could be like a big giant guy. 140 00:09:45,100 --> 00:09:48,831 Man, I got this close to him and Monica kneed me in the back. 141 00:09:50,506 --> 00:09:51,234 What's going on? 142 00:09:51,707 --> 00:09:53,971 We were just wondering if Chandler's girlfriend is a girl. 143 00:09:54,510 --> 00:09:56,478 Oh, well. Just ask her how long she's gonna live. 144 00:09:57,079 --> 00:09:58,137 Women live longer than men. 145 00:10:02,651 --> 00:10:04,551 How do you not fall down more? 146 00:10:06,555 --> 00:10:09,456 Okay, ask her 'What is her current method of birth control?' 147 00:10:10,192 --> 00:10:10,817 All right. 148 00:10:15,064 --> 00:10:17,555 "My husband is sleeping with his secretary." 149 00:10:19,034 --> 00:10:19,898 She's married! 150 00:10:21,537 --> 00:10:22,799 Well at least we know she's a woman. 151 00:10:25,841 --> 00:10:27,399 I can't believe she's married. 152 00:10:28,043 --> 00:10:29,442 Aw, man I'm sorry. 153 00:10:32,047 --> 00:10:33,480 This must be very tough for ya, huh. 154 00:10:38,353 --> 00:10:43,256 So, I read this article in the paper the other day that says you're not supposed to throw rice at weddings, 155 00:10:43,692 --> 00:10:45,717 because when pigeons eat rice it kills them. 156 00:10:45,961 --> 00:10:48,486 Oh, that's why you never see pigeons at sushi bars. 157 00:10:50,799 --> 00:10:52,460 - See, we're having fun. - Oh, absolutely. 158 00:10:54,570 --> 00:10:57,903 Yeah, you know I'm not even thinking about that thing that we're not going to be thinking about. 159 00:10:58,140 --> 00:10:58,765 Neither am I. 160 00:11:00,275 --> 00:11:02,175 Hi, there. Are you all right? 161 00:11:02,811 --> 00:11:06,975 Yeah, when I was in the bathroom I saw the window that I crawled out of at my wedding, 162 00:11:07,683 --> 00:11:10,550 and God, I just started thinking that I shouldn't be here, you know I shouldn't, 163 00:11:10,986 --> 00:11:15,082 people are going to be looking at me and judging me and, and thinking about the last time. 164 00:11:15,290 --> 00:11:17,815 Sweetie, it's be gonna okay, all right. It's a wedding, 165 00:11:17,993 --> 00:11:19,961 generally people focus on the bride. 166 00:11:20,963 --> 00:11:21,793 God I know, you're right. 167 00:11:21,997 --> 00:11:24,557 All rightie, everybody look at me. Good. 168 00:11:24,767 --> 00:11:28,828 All right, its time. Bridesmaids and ushers let's see two lines, thank you. 169 00:11:31,039 --> 00:11:32,666 Okay, I'll see you after the thing. 170 00:11:32,875 --> 00:11:34,365 - Okay, good luck - Thank you 171 00:11:34,710 --> 00:11:36,871 Okay, Okay. 172 00:11:49,888 --> 00:11:51,412 Why the hell didn't you tell me! 173 00:11:51,589 --> 00:11:52,920 I'm sorry. What was I supposed to do 174 00:11:53,124 --> 00:11:55,524 stand up and shout 'Hey, Rachel, your butt is showing!' 175 00:11:55,524 --> 00:11:58,861 Yeah, better than you embarrass and I will go. 176 00:11:58,861 --> 00:12:00,852 Oh my God this is sooo humiliating. 177 00:12:01,063 --> 00:12:04,521 I think the only thing that tops that was, was, 178 00:12:04,733 --> 00:12:08,032 was when I was in the eight grade and I had to sing the Copa Cabana in front of the entire school. 179 00:12:08,204 --> 00:12:10,764 I think I got about two lines into it before I ran and freaked out. 180 00:12:10,973 --> 00:12:12,702 Oh my God, my entire life is flashing before my eyes. 181 00:12:12,975 --> 00:12:15,842 Rach, hey look, I remember that, it wasn't so bad. 182 00:12:16,045 --> 00:12:19,242 Oh Ross, would you stop, you got me, I'm dating you. 183 00:12:20,583 --> 00:12:21,345 Rachel! 184 00:12:22,318 --> 00:12:24,309 Oh hi, Mr. Wineburg, hi Mrs. Wineburg. 185 00:12:24,520 --> 00:12:26,818 It's so wonderful to see you again, my dear, 186 00:12:27,056 --> 00:12:29,752 in fact I hardly expected to see so much. 187 00:12:32,294 --> 00:12:34,091 You told me you didn't see anything. 188 00:12:34,296 --> 00:12:35,593 I tell ya a lot things! 189 00:12:36,899 --> 00:12:40,528 Well it's wonderful to have you up and about, again, dear. 190 00:12:41,003 --> 00:12:41,867 Stay well. 191 00:12:43,739 --> 00:12:47,573 Okay, now that is the third time someone has said something like that to me today. 192 00:12:47,876 --> 00:12:49,776 Rach! Rach! 193 00:12:50,646 --> 00:12:53,046 - Oh my God, I'm married! - I know. 194 00:12:53,282 --> 00:12:55,614 I'm Mrs. Dr. Barry Hunter hyphen Farber. 195 00:12:56,385 --> 00:12:58,819 Oh honey, I'm so proud of you, Min. 196 00:12:59,088 --> 00:12:59,554 Min. 197 00:13:01,023 --> 00:13:02,547 Oh Rach, you're still here, 198 00:13:02,925 --> 00:13:05,189 at our wedding, they were packing up the chopped liver about now. 199 00:13:06,562 --> 00:13:08,257 Yeah, I love that story. 200 00:13:09,999 --> 00:13:11,466 Um, I got a question for you guys. 201 00:13:11,734 --> 00:13:14,066 Why do people keep is saying that is good to see me up and about? 202 00:13:15,471 --> 00:13:18,133 Well uh, after you ran out on your wedding, 203 00:13:18,340 --> 00:13:22,401 Barry's parents told people that you were sort of....insane. 204 00:13:23,946 --> 00:13:24,640 Insane! 205 00:13:25,314 --> 00:13:26,747 ...from the syphilis. 206 00:13:27,182 --> 00:13:27,671 What?! 207 00:13:29,418 --> 00:13:32,251 Yeah, what are they gonna say you didn't love me anymore. Come on. 208 00:13:33,251 --> 00:13:37,251 Your choice was that, syphilis? 209 00:13:37,251 --> 00:13:42,251 Hey, sweetie, at least they put you Tutsi show under prospective. 210 00:13:44,390 --> 00:13:46,585 Angela? Joey Tribiani. 211 00:13:47,827 --> 00:13:49,988 Listen, what are ya doing tonight? 212 00:13:51,264 --> 00:13:54,233 I know your seeing that guy, I was thinking maybe you could bring him..... 213 00:13:55,301 --> 00:13:56,893 Hello? Hello? 214 00:14:08,047 --> 00:14:11,539 Aren't you gonna answer her, that's like the tenth bing-bong message she sent. 215 00:14:12,018 --> 00:14:13,918 - She wants to know what's wrong? - What's wrong? What's wrong? 216 00:14:14,087 --> 00:14:16,555 You're married that's what's wrong. 217 00:14:19,392 --> 00:14:21,292 - Oh, my. - What? 218 00:14:21,894 --> 00:14:23,225 She wants to meet you in person. 219 00:14:23,630 --> 00:14:26,292 Hey, look, Phoebe I wanted to meet her in person too, 220 00:14:26,499 --> 00:14:28,831 okay, but she's married, she has a husband. 221 00:14:29,102 --> 00:14:32,629 What if the husband person is the wrong guy, and you are the right guy. 222 00:14:32,972 --> 00:14:35,167 I mean you don't get chances like this all the time, 223 00:14:35,341 --> 00:14:37,707 if you don't meet her now, you're gonna be kicking yourself 224 00:14:37,844 --> 00:14:40,438 when your 80, which is hard to do, and that's how you break a hip. 225 00:14:43,438 --> 00:14:45,438 I don't know. 226 00:14:45,438 --> 00:14:50,438 Listen, those bingbongs are the woman who loves you. 227 00:14:51,949 --> 00:14:53,814 Okay, I'll do it! 228 00:14:53,984 --> 00:14:55,611 Oh, yeah! Okay! Great! 229 00:14:55,786 --> 00:14:59,722 Go, man, go put on your shoes, and, and march out there and meet her! 230 00:14:59,957 --> 00:15:03,324 Oh, wait, no, no you have to take a shower, 'cause, eww. 231 00:15:03,527 --> 00:15:06,257 No, you know what you have to answer her, answer her first. 232 00:15:06,497 --> 00:15:08,988 No, no, you know what make some coffee 'cause its too much. 233 00:15:14,238 --> 00:15:17,537 Okay, one more, please. Come on, I'm gonna get it in this time, I will. 234 00:15:17,742 --> 00:15:19,300 Okay, last chance. 235 00:15:25,383 --> 00:15:27,010 Again, I'm sorry. 236 00:15:31,689 --> 00:15:35,056 You know what, maybe I don't need to have children. 237 00:15:35,325 --> 00:15:38,761 You know maybe I just think I do because that is what society, 238 00:15:39,296 --> 00:15:40,456 and by that I mean my mom, 239 00:15:42,599 --> 00:15:43,789 has always convinced me that I... 240 00:15:49,239 --> 00:15:49,933 I do, 241 00:15:50,908 --> 00:15:53,903 I have to have children, I'm sorry. I just do. 242 00:15:55,913 --> 00:15:58,313 Yo! Can I have your attention, please, 243 00:15:58,849 --> 00:16:00,578 Best Man, making a toast here. 244 00:16:01,285 --> 00:16:01,944 Thank you. 245 00:16:03,787 --> 00:16:06,779 I remember when Barry got home from his first date with Rachel... 246 00:16:10,360 --> 00:16:10,792 What?! 247 00:16:11,361 --> 00:16:13,761 What, you hired the same band I can't use the same speech. 248 00:16:15,032 --> 00:16:16,863 Thank you, thank you very much. 249 00:16:17,835 --> 00:16:21,362 Anyway, I wish you both a wonderful life together. 250 00:16:22,539 --> 00:16:23,563 And Rachel... 251 00:16:24,408 --> 00:16:26,876 - What. - No, no, no now in all seriousness, 252 00:16:27,478 --> 00:16:30,106 its not a lot of women would've had the guts to come back here tonight, 253 00:16:30,581 --> 00:16:33,277 and even fewer, who would do it with their asses hanging out! 254 00:16:41,492 --> 00:16:43,653 Uh, I like to, uh, to add something to that... 255 00:16:43,827 --> 00:16:45,089 - Why are you adding, why are you adding, why are you adding, why are you adding? 256 00:16:47,264 --> 00:16:51,200 Most of you don't know me, I'm Rachel's boyfriend. 257 00:16:51,368 --> 00:16:52,198 Oh dear God. 258 00:16:53,704 --> 00:16:54,466 Ross, 259 00:16:55,005 --> 00:17:01,069 uh and uh, I'd just like to say that it did take a lot of courage for Rachel to come here tonight. 260 00:17:02,479 --> 00:17:04,242 And, uh, for the record 261 00:17:04,882 --> 00:17:08,249 she did not run out on Barry because she had syphilis. 262 00:17:11,221 --> 00:17:12,654 What are you doing I'm serious. 263 00:17:14,625 --> 00:17:20,791 Uh, the reason she walked out on, on Barry is simply that she didn't love him, 264 00:17:21,832 --> 00:17:24,300 which incidentally worked out pretty well for me 265 00:17:37,300 --> 00:17:47,300 Rachel, took a lot of courage, doesn't has the syphilis and wild with me. 266 00:17:49,276 --> 00:17:49,799 Cheers! 267 00:17:51,711 --> 00:17:53,508 - See you in the parking lot. - No, Rach! 268 00:17:57,117 --> 00:17:59,711 And once again she is out of here. 269 00:17:59,886 --> 00:18:01,820 Okay who had 9:45? Um? 270 00:18:15,735 --> 00:18:18,397 Ya, know what Barr, I'm not gonna leave. 271 00:18:18,872 --> 00:18:21,500 I probably should, but I'm not, 272 00:18:22,142 --> 00:18:26,306 see 'cause I promised myself that I would make it through at least *one* of your weddings. 273 00:18:30,317 --> 00:18:32,717 See now, tonight, all I really wanted was 274 00:18:32,886 --> 00:18:38,222 to make it though this evening with a little bit of grace and dignity. 275 00:18:39,226 --> 00:18:42,718 Well, I guess we can all agree that's not gonna happen. 276 00:18:46,366 --> 00:18:51,633 There's nothing really left to say except.... 277 00:18:57,944 --> 00:19:03,712 "Her name was Lola. She was a showgirl. 278 00:19:06,019 --> 00:19:13,016 With yellow feathers, feathers in her hair, and a dress cut down to there. 279 00:19:13,593 --> 00:19:15,117 She would..." 280 00:19:15,295 --> 00:19:17,388 - Marenge, - "...marenge, thank you honey, 281 00:19:17,998 --> 00:19:20,330 and do the cha-cha. 282 00:19:20,800 --> 00:19:25,533 And while she like to be a star, Tony always tended bar. 283 00:19:25,739 --> 00:19:27,798 At the, wait, wait, everybody.." 284 00:19:50,931 --> 00:19:53,422 Okay, I'll do it. 285 00:19:54,834 --> 00:19:55,596 You'll do what? 286 00:19:55,869 --> 00:19:58,667 If kids is what I takes to be with you then kids it is. 287 00:20:00,006 --> 00:20:00,904 Oh my God! 288 00:20:01,708 --> 00:20:03,869 If I have to I'll, I'll do all again, 289 00:20:04,210 --> 00:20:06,178 I'll do the 4 o'clock feeding thing, 290 00:20:06,646 --> 00:20:08,273 I'll go to the P.T.A. meetings, 291 00:20:08,782 --> 00:20:10,215 I'll coach the soccer team. 292 00:20:11,618 --> 00:20:13,381 - Really? - Yeah, if I have to. 293 00:20:15,288 --> 00:20:15,982 Monica, 294 00:20:19,225 --> 00:20:20,419 I don't wanna lose you, 295 00:20:21,728 --> 00:20:25,824 so if I have to do it all over again, then I will. 296 00:20:29,602 --> 00:20:31,934 You're the most wonderful man. 297 00:20:34,441 --> 00:20:40,311 And if you hadn't of said 'if I have to' like seventeen times, 298 00:20:41,348 --> 00:20:43,009 then I'd be saying 'okay, let's do it.' 299 00:20:46,119 --> 00:20:46,915 But you're not. 300 00:20:50,190 --> 00:20:50,986 Oh my God, 301 00:20:53,226 --> 00:20:54,989 I can't believe what I'm getting ready to say. 302 00:20:58,965 --> 00:21:00,523 I wanna have a baby, 303 00:21:04,204 --> 00:21:07,799 but I don't wanna have one with someone who doesn't really wanna have one. 304 00:21:11,077 --> 00:21:11,907 God. 305 00:21:18,051 --> 00:21:18,983 I love you. 306 00:21:24,424 --> 00:21:25,482 I know you do. 307 00:21:29,029 --> 00:21:29,723 Me too. 308 00:21:37,537 --> 00:21:38,469 So what now? 309 00:21:41,107 --> 00:21:42,267 I guess we just 310 00:21:44,044 --> 00:21:45,068 keep dancing. 311 00:22:00,427 --> 00:22:01,917 Where is she, Where is she? 312 00:22:02,529 --> 00:22:05,020 Oh, hey, I have a question, where is she? 313 00:22:05,432 --> 00:22:08,128 Chandler, relax, Chandler, she'll be here. 314 00:22:12,138 --> 00:22:12,695 Ooh, oh, oh, that's her. 315 00:22:13,273 --> 00:22:15,503 Yeah, 'cause life's just that kind. 316 00:22:17,077 --> 00:22:20,410 Chandler, you gotta stop staring at the door. It's like a watched pot, 317 00:22:20,814 --> 00:22:23,874 you know if you keep looking at it then the door is to, never gonna boil. 318 00:22:25,151 --> 00:22:28,052 I think what you have to do is try not to... 319 00:22:33,927 --> 00:22:35,326 Oh my God! 320 00:22:38,431 --> 00:22:42,834 OH.....MY.....GAWD!! 321 00:22:52,612 --> 00:22:56,480 OH.....MY.....GOD!! 322 00:23:04,991 --> 00:23:08,518 All right I've been feeling incredibly guilty about this, 323 00:23:08,695 --> 00:23:13,223 because I wanna be a good friend, and dammit I am a good friend. So just, just shut up and close your eyes. 324 00:23:20,206 --> 00:23:21,400 Wow, you are a good friend, 325 00:23:22,375 --> 00:23:24,570 'course the audition was this morning, and I didn't get it. 326 00:23:27,046 --> 00:23:28,513 But that was a hell of a kiss. 327 00:23:29,282 --> 00:23:30,840 Rachel is a very lucky girl.